Protector
by chocogreen
Summary: Soulsilvershipping Oneshot - Lyra is married to a king but has these dreams about a red haired boy. One day they meet in the forest, what will happen next?


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own pokémon or any of these characters, this is just fanmade!******

**Soulsilvershipping: Oneshot: Lyra's P.O.V. and Silver's P.O.V. – it becomes clear in which P.O.V. I'm writing if you read the little note :)**

**Protector:**

_I see this man looking at me with desire in his eyes, this man who claims me to be his wife. But deep inside I know that I'm nothing more than a toy to him. O what I would do, just to leave this man and to be with the boy. Yes, the boy, the boy I love and dream about every night. His dark eyes and red hairs and his soft but strong body. I pray to you, Mespirit being of emotion, take away my love for this boy, 'cause I can not live with him. I don't know if he really exists, yet he does exist in my dreams.__  
__- Lyra_

"Where are you going my lady?" I look around and see my servant standing behind me. She wears the same clothes every day. A dark brown cloth and this cap over her head. Every evening she has to wash it and make sure it is clean. Somehow I feel bad for the woman but I also envy her. What I wouldn't do to be a servant like her. She doesn't know the king like I do. A hero to his people, a devil to me.

"To the forest, do you want to join me?" She shook her head. Of course she wanted to join me, but she couldn't.

"I have to help the cook. Enjoy your ride." She bowed once and I smiled at her.

My Rapidash was as fast as the wind and soon we were in the middle of the forest. It wasn't often that I could go outside but the king let me go twice a week. I still remember the day my father told me I had to marry him. At first I was happy, any girl would be happy to marry a prince. After our marriage the prince became a king and he wasn't the same man anymore. There was no love between us, only friendly smiles and talks when other people were around us. Screams and tears inside the dark rooms of the castle. The servants knew, they all knew but they didn't try to stop the king. He was an angry man, always frustrated because of the talks with the other kings. I hadn't noticed my Rapidash had stopped until I saw an arrow hitting the tree behind me. My Pokémon startled and I fell off.

"O my, are you alright miss?" The young man's voice seemed familiar. I turned around and there he was, the boy of my dreams. His dark red eyes looked into mine while he offered me his hand to pull me op. "You aren't hurt, are you?" his eyes seemed concerned and surprised at the same time. I shook my head. "I was trying to hit a Stantler. Are you sure you are okay?" His red hairs ruffled with the wind and I could see a scar at the side of his neck. I had the urge to touch it, but I didn't.

"I'm alright, thank you." His eyes lit up, he seemed glad that I was okay.

"I have to go now, miss." He nodded once and ran away but I grabbed his arm. His skin seemed as soft as in my dreams. He turned around and gave me a questioning look. It was strange to have him here, I wasn't sure if I was awake. He seemed the same and yet so different. In my dreams he wore this beautiful clothes, the clothes of a king but here he stood in a shirt that had holes in it. His pants wasn't much better either and the bow on his shoulders made him look more like a bandit than a king. But to me he was royalty, he was a prince to me.

"You didn't tell me your name," I said to him.

"Silver, like the metal," he answered.

"Silver," I murmured. His name was beautiful, but he was more beautiful than the metal he got his name from. "My name is Lyra." He looked shocked.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, my queen." He bowed, I didn't want him to bow for me and I grabbed his shoulder with one hand. The muscles I felt were making my head crazy. I had to concentrate.

"Please don't bow for me, Silver. And you can call me Lyra." I smiled at him and he kissed my hand before he ran off into the dark forest.

~~~~~~~~~~

_The minute the woman touched my hand it felt like I was hit with a ton of bricks. Her deep brown eyes seemed so familiar and then I knew, it was her. The woman I was dreaming off, all these nights in my sleep. I couldn't tell her I did, she would think I was a madman. And how could a boy like me ever capture the queen's heart. And even if I did, what would the king do to me? He would probably kill me, if I was lucky. I would be far more lucky if I could hold her in my arms at night, but that is just a fantasy of a poor boy.__  
__- Silver_

"My boy, where have you been?" my father must have been worried. After I met the queen I lost track of the Stantler and I had to find another one before I could go home.

"I was looking for a deer, father," I said while I walked up to him and put my hand onto his shoulder. He was blind since a few years and it always made him calm when I made my presence clear.

"You've done good work, my boy. Now go to sleep." I told as I was said and went to my room. As soon as I fell asleep I was dreaming of her again.

**Dream:**

"So you're name is Silver?" Her voice sounded as sweet as it was in the forest.

"Yes my lady," I bowed. She grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't want you to bow for me." Her smile was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Why did this dream seem more real than the others?

Her fingers slightly brushed my cheek and I knew where this was leading too. An electric shock went through my whole body when she did that, but she didn't know she could. She had the control over me as soon as she touched me, I was hers and she was mine. We didn't speak, we never did and our faces slowly came closer to each other. Her breath was the sweetest perfume there could be in the world and her lips were as sweet as candy. I wanted more, and so did she. Her soft lips brushed against mine and soon I could taste her. My hands grabbed her face, forcefully but gently at the same time. I didn't want to hurt her, I would never forgive myself if I did. Her hands gently went down my neck touched the little scar. Unlike the other night she spoke again.

"You never told me you had a scar." Her eyes studied it and her fingers gently brushed over it. She didn't want to hurt me either, although it was just a scar. "How did you get it?"

"I fought a Houndoom once." Her eyes were full of compassion and concern, I loved it when she looked like that, she seemed so fragile and cute.

"It's ok," I whispered in her ears right before our lips touched each other again. I felt how she unbuttoned my shirt and it slowly slid of my shoulders. I could tell that she liked to see me like this. She would caress all the muscles in my arms and stomach before she continued, but I didn't mind, I liked it that way, how she admired my body. After a few minutes she was ready and she whispered words into my ear that made me go wild. Slowly we both undressed each other, touching every piece of bare skin we could find and we laid ourselves onto the bed. I never wondered why we always were in the same room and the same bed before but now I wondered.

"Do you know this place?" I whispered into her ear. She seemed a bit surprised by my question.

"This is my bedroom," she whispered into my ears. Well, it could look like a royal bedroom. There were rugs against walls and a lot of paintings too. Her bed was huge and soft, but not as soft as her skin. "Silver?" she whispered into my ear. It was strange to finally hear her say my name.

"Yes Lyra?" I felt goose bumps on her body. Maybe she liked it too, when I said her name.

"I don't want to leave you, I love you." Her words hit me like a bullet in the head. She had never told me this before, why know? Because I finally realized that she really existed and that I wanted her to love me?

"I love you too," I whispered and I could see tears forming in her eyes. I whipped them away and she laid herself in my arms and we both fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

_O Mespirit, why did you let us meet? He doesn't know me and I don't know him, I only know him from my dreams. A part of me wants to be with him and another knows that I can't. He told me he loved me, could he love me in real life too? O Mespirit, please let me die dreaming of him, so we can always be with each other.__  
__- Lyra_

"I had enough of this nonsense!" he was screaming at me, like he always did. "Why did you come here into the woods, tell me woman." I knew how this was going to end, and there was no one to save me from him. And even if there was, who would fight the king?

"I just came here because I saw this lovely pond and I…" I felt his fist hitting my jaw.

"Don't you lie to me." I tried to loosen his grip on my hands but I didn't succeed.

"There are no servants who can hear you screaming here and no one is going to come here, deep into the woods." An evil grin covered his face. "It's time that you give me an heir." He started to pull at my clothes and I couldn't make a sound although tears were running down my face. I couldn't win against him, I had to do as I was told. Suddenly his grip loosened and I saw something pointy sticking out right at the place where is heart was. The man in front of me fell on his knees and I saw his blood was black. A man with a black heart was poisoned, so was its blood. I realized what had happened and I turned around, scared that the attacker would come after me too.

"Lyra, are you okay?" his soft hands grabbed me from behind and I could feel his strong arms holding me together. I would fall to pieces if he wasn't there. He turned me around and looked into my eyes, still filled with tears.

"O, Silver." My fists hit his chest and I buried my head into his long red hairs. His hands grabbed my face, forcefully but gentle at the same time, like in my dreams. And suddenly I knew why I had this dreams, because we were meant to be together. His lips touched mine and we both knew that we were connected, through our dreams.

"We have to go, Lyra." I nodded once and jumped onto my Rapidash. He moved the king's body and pulled the arrow out of his body before he joined me. We rode as fast as we could to live at the little house, together with his father. No one would find us there, no one would know it was us.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Thank you for everything. We've lived at our little house for almost a year now. His father is a nice man and I don't mind taking care of him. Nobody has found us and we don't think anyone ever will. But I'm sure no one ever will, you are our protector. In a few months our first child will be born, I will call him Medgar, that means protector of the land with a spear. It reminds me of his father, and of you, Mespirit.__  
__- Lyra_

**End.**


End file.
